


Hers

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna loves to make you hers...





	Hers

\- You can’t really remember when you became Shayna’s pet  
\- You don’t care though  
\- She’s good to you  
\- Really good  
\- She treats you fairly  
\- She clearly loves you  
\- Even when she’s dominating you  
\- You never try to claim her  
\- She claims you though  
\- All the time  
\- Tonight you were waiting for her in the bedroom  
\- You knew she’d want you  
\- She always did when she’d been working  
\- She wanted to feel as powerful as she truly was  
\- She needed to feel sexy  
\- She’s almost shaking when she comes to you  
\- Quiet  
\- Thoughtful  
\- You wait  
\- She likes you to wait  
\- To take your orders patiently  
\- So you do  
\- You stay still  
\- Wait for her order  
\- Wait for what she wants  
\- She moves to undress  
\- You watch her  
\- Smile slightly  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- All strong form and muscled  
\- She smirks  
\- She’s heard your breath catch  
\- “On your knees...”  
\- You obey instantly  
\- She’s beautiful when she’s powerful like this  
\- Yours  
\- Dominant  
\- Still caring  
\- Still your Shayna  
\- Always your Shayna  
\- She’s almost straddling you now  
\- Hands running into your hair  
\- She doesn’t need to speak even as she guides you into place  
\- You take the hint  
\- Lap delicately at her clit  
\- Smirk when she grunts softly  
\- She pulls a little on your hair  
\- Just enough to make you moan against her  
\- You soon graduate to licking her  
\- Tasting her arousal  
\- Feeling your own spike instantly  
\- You work her over  
\- Take your time with your pace  
\- She’ll tell you when she wants more  
\- It doesn’t take long for her to come undone  
\- She stands  
\- Pulls you up  
\- Moves to the bed   
\- Pushes you down  
\- Moves to the toy chest  
\- You know what happens next  
\- She smiles when you spread yourself open for her  
\- “Good girl...”  
\- She’s gentle with you  
\- Holding you still  
\- Easing into you  
\- She knows she has you  
\- She takes you gently  
\- Makes you feel wanted  
\- Makes you feel loved  
\- Her voice is a little rough  
\- Husky even  
\- “I own you...”  
\- She sounds almost emotional  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “Yes, ma’am.... you do.”  
\- She rewards you with an extra kiss  
\- Claiming you easily even as she lifts you over her, turning to sit on the bed  
\- You sink down over her with a cry  
\- She smirks  
\- Bites your neck softly  
\- You whine  
\- “Shay...”  
\- “It’s okay babygirl... come for me...”  
\- It takes you very little time to obey  
\- You cry out her name again  
\- Bury your face into her neck when you begin to shiver  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses your forehead, just at your hairline  
\- “Good girl.”


End file.
